Cinta
by chimwi
Summary: Jungkook menatap dalam mata Jimin yang sangat ia rindukan namun Jimin malah menundukkan kepalanya ketika menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang menatapnya. Ia tidak berani menatap balik mata Jungkook. Ia takut. Takut perasaan itu muncul lagi dan membuatrnya menjadi egois seperti yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu. #JIKOOK #KOOKMIN #CLBK #BAPER


Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu _Hold Me Tight_ \- BTS ya biar lebih kerasa. _So this is from me_ , _hope you like it_!

" _Maaf Jungkook aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi"_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku mohon mengertilah .."_

 _"…"_

 _"Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun terhadapku"_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, Kita Selesai …."_

 _"…"_

Seorang lelaki imut yang berumur 17 tahun itu langsung menghambur ke kasurnya, dia menangis. Mengeluarkan segala kerisauannya. Ini adalah jalan terbaik menurutnya, Jalan terbaik baginya dan bagi seorang pria yang sudah membuatnya terpesona atas apa yang dimilikinya, terpesona hingga ia tak sadar telah membuat hidup lelaki yang ada ditelfon bersamanya tadi menjadi berantakan atas apa keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya …

Disisi lain seorang lelaki tampan yang berumur 15 tahun itu membanting asal _Handphone_ nya hingga menabrak lantai dan hancur, tapi itu tak seberapa atas apa yang baru saja ia alami. Hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah hal yang membuatnya semakin hancur. Lelaki itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia melemas seketika lalu jatuh ke lantai kamarnya yang dilapisi sebuah karpet yang bergambar _Iron Man_ karakter kesukaannya, Ia memekik keras.

"Apa salahku hyung, APA ! Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku hyung! aku, aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku "

Buliran air bening itu merembas keluar melalu kelopak mata indah yang dimiliki pria tersebut, Ia menangis.

1 tahun kemudian

"Joen Jungkook penyanyi top asal Korea Selatan yang sedang naik daun karena _single hits_ terbarunya baru saja dikabarkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan artis papan Atas Kim Taehyung …."

Lelaki imut yang sedang menonton tersebut tiba tiba mematikan Tvnya, ia terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja mengabarkan tentang hubungan seseorang yang masih menarik hatinya dengan orang lain.

"Selamat Jungkook semoga engkau bahagia denganya".

"Halo ? Iya _mom_ ?"

"…"

" _I'm on my way mom_ "

"…."

"Iya sabar _mom_ , 10 menit lagi aku sampai"

Jungkook langsung menyimpan _Handphone_ nya di saku jasnya. Malam ini ia akan menghadiri sebuah pesta yang ia sendiri tidak tau tentang apa, namun menurut ibunya ia harus datang ke pesta tersebut hingga akhirnya ia datang karena paksaan ibunya. Bunyi ban mobil dan aspal yang bergesekan beriringan dengan pengemudinya langsung keluar dari mobil itu. Jungkook melihat ke jam tangannya, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 7 malam.

Pintu rumah tersebut dibuka dengan lebarnya oleh Jungkook, ia mencari sosok ibunya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok ibunya mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki. Ia merasa mengenali lelaki tersebut namun karena posisi lelaki tersebut membelakanginya jadi ia tidak tau pasti siapa lelaki tersebut.

" _Moom_ "

"Hei Jungkook, kenapa baru sampai? kau lama sekali"

"Tadi aku ada sedikit masalah di studio _mom_ , oh iya _mom bye the way_ ada pesta apa sih sebenarnya? Hingga kau sampai memaksaku untuk datang"

"Kau lupa ini hari apa? Tega sekali kau Jungkook"

"Oh _c'mon mom_ , aku sedang sibuk, aku saja tidak tahu ini tanggal berapa dan hari apa, aku sedang mempersiapkan untuk perpanjangan kontark dengan _Big Hit Entertaintment_ dan jika pesta ini tidak penting maka aku akan per..."

Omongan Jungkook terpotong seketika dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang merupakan pemilik suara yang menganggu omongannya dengan ibunya.

"Hmm.. Tante aku permisi ke toilet sebentar ya .."

"Oh iya tante lupa kalau ada kamu Jim.."

"Iya tante tidak apa apa, baiklah saya permisi dulu tante"

Hati Jungkook berdesir hebat saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang telah lama dirindukannya, suara yang sudah lama ingin dia dengar. Matanya tak berkedip selama beberapa detik hingga lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangannya dan menuju ke toilet.

" Mom itu tadi Jimin _hyung_?"

" iya"

" Benar itu Jimin _hyung_ mom ?"

"iya Joen Jungkook .."

" Cubit aku _mom_ , aaww aaw sakit mom"

"Tadi kau suruh mom untuk menyubitmu"

"Baik-baik aku percaya ini bukan mimpi mom. Tapi mom, Jimin hyung terlihat berbeda, dia menjadi lebih imut dan ... seksi"

Jungkook berkata sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa panas akibat cubitan ibunya. Jungkook tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya lagi , setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama ia tidak rasakan selama ini muncul kembali, ia merasa lebih 'Hidup'.

 _The other side ~_

Jimin pun permisi untuk pamit meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya masing masing. Jimin izin ke toilet bukan karna ingin buang air kecil namun ia hanya ingin menghindari pria yang baru saja ia temui, ia menarik nafas dalam dalam mengurangi rasa sesak yang bersarang didadanya berharap rasa sesak itu akan hilang namun apa daya rasa sesak tersebut masih bersarang didadanya. Dengan berat hati ia keluar dari toilet tersebut .

"Maaf tante saya lama"

"oh tidak apa apa Jim, mmm .. Tante permisi ya Jim ibu mu memanggil tante"

"Iya tante"

Nyonya Joen pun pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yang mematung tersebut iya mengacungkan jempolnya ke Putra semata wayangnya seolah berkata 'lakukan yang terbaik' anaknya pun hanya melemparkan senyum terindah nya kepada Ibunya tersebut ia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Ibunya tersebut.

" hai _hyung_ , _Long time no see_ "

"Hai Jungkook"

" _How are you hyung_ ? "

" _I'm Fine , how about you_? "

" _I'm fine too_ "

Jungkook menatap dalam mata Jimin yang sangat ia rindukan namun Jimin malah menundukkan kepalanya ketika menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang menatapnya. Ia tidak berani menatap balik mata Jungkook. Ia takut. Takut perasaan itu muncul lagi dan membuatrnya menjadi egois seperti yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

"mm _hyung_ , apa kau sudah memiliki penggantiku?"

Jimin terdiam atas pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook ia bingung akan menjawab apa, apakah ia harus jujur atau berbohong ?

"hahaha kau lucu Jungkook tiba tiba kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku"

"aku serius _hyung_ "

Jimin yang tadinya ingin mencairkan suasana malah terdiam seketika, ia menghela nafas dalam dalam, ia harus jujur.

" aku sudah pernah mencoba untuk menggantikan posisi mu dihatiku, aku sudah pernah mencoba mencintai seseorang selain kamu aku juga sudah pernah mencoba melupakanmu namun aku tidak bisa, di hatiku cuma ada satu nama dan itu adalah namamu Jungkook "

Jimin berkata lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jungkook .

"haha.. aku memanglah sangat lucu dan sangat menyedihkan ya? tidak usah dipikirkan ya Jungkook?"

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook langsung membawa Jimin kedalam pelukannya.

"Itu tidaklah lucu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu _hyung_ , hatiku tidak bisa berbohong aku juga masih mencintaimu dan kau tidak menyedihkan _hyung_ "

Jimin ingin membalas pelukan Jungkook namun ia mengingat kesalahannya di masa lalu yang hampir membuat hancur masa depan Jungkook hingga ia melepas pelukan Jungkook dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Jungkook, jangan mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, kau sudah menemukan penggantiku, kau harus menjaganya dan melupakan aku"

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu _hyung_ , lalu kenapa? Kau juga masih mencintaiku kan _hyung_ dan aku belum menemukan penggantimu _hyung_ "

"Aku senang dengan perasaanmu Jungkook tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kita tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu meski kita saling mencintai, lalu siapa Kim Taehyung bagimu Jungkook? Aku dengar kalian berpacaran"

" Siapa bilang? Itu tidak benar Jim! Kim Taehyung bukanlah pacarku"

Jungkook tiba tiba membentak Jimin dan membuat Jimin terkejut.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku dan Kim Taehyung tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanyalah rekan kerja. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih".

Jimin menatap mata Jungkook, ia tau bahwa Jungkook tidak berbohong, tapi tetap saja, Jimin tidak bisa kembali lagi bersama Jungkook seperti dulu. Ia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Jungkook.

"Maaf Jungkook"

"Tidak Jimin, jangan katakan maaf, kau tak tau bahwa selama ini aku menderita, saat itu aku sangat ingin menemuimu, tapi tak bisa kulakukan karena aku sedang _trainee_ untuk debut ku, beberapa hari setelah kau memutuskan hubungan kita aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan melupakan masalah ini untuk sesaat, sampai aku menyelesaikan debut ku. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk melupakanmu sepenuhnya Jim, setiap hari aku masih memikirkanmu, merindukanmu dan ingin memelukmu, kumohon beri aku kesempatan Jim, aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia"

"Bohong"

" Aku tidak bohong Jim. Tatap mataku, Apakah aku berbohong Jim? "

Jungkook mendekat ke arah Jimin dan mencengkram kedua bahu Jimin agar ia menatap mata Jungkook. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Jungkook. Menenggelamkan kepala nya di dada bidang Jungkook, memeluknya erat. Ia menangis, ia menyadari satu hal terpenting saat ini, satu hal yang membuatnya terpuruk 1 tahun belakangan ini. Dan satu hal tersebut adalah Ia masih Mencintai Jungkook.

" _Now, I Want It All Back_. _Would you be my love again_ Park Jimin?"

"Tapi, aku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu Jungkook, Aku hanyalah penghalang untuk kesuksesanmu"

"Siapa bilang? Kau tidak mungkin menjadi beban untukku _hyung,_ Kau akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku"

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan dan fans mu? Apa mereka mau menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja hyung, mereka menyayangiku, mereka pasti menerimamu"

"Bagaimana dengan..."

Kata-kata Jimin terhenti ketika Jungkook mencium bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi itu bisa membuat Jimin melongo dan terdiam. Lalu Jungkook melepas kecupannya.

"Kau berisik sekali _hyung_ "

"YA! JOEN JUNGKOOK! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU? KAU..."

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin"

Lalu Jungkook membawa Jimin kepelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepala Jimin berkali kali sambil terus mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pemuda yang ada dipelukannya. Jimin pun membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan erat. Ia menangis. Menangis bahagia. Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan tidak lama kemudian bibir keduanya menyatu, bepagutan antara satu dengan yang lainya, hingga …

"Ehem ehem .. Serasa dunia milik berdua yaa"

Park Chanyeol (ayah Jimin) berdehem hingga Jungkook maupun Jimin langsung menghentikan kegiatan tersebut dan saling menjauhkan diri.

"Lho tadi romantis banget kenapa sekarang jadi kikuk begini? "

Park Baekhyun (Ibu Jimin) pun angkat bicara karena melihat anaknya yang terlihat 'Gugup'

"Emmm.. Tidak apa apa tante"

Jungkook menjawab. Lalu ia melihat Jimin yang menunduan kepalanya dengan pipi yang sudah merona. Tawa pun terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut. Baik orang tua Jimin maupun orang tua Jungkook, mereka semua tertawa bahagia. Termasuk dua insan yang kini resmi menjalin hubungannya kembali. Jungkook pun langsung membawa Jimin kedalam pelukannya sambil membisikkan.

" Happy Birthday Park Jimin"

END! Yeaaaay! Makasih yaa yang udah baca, semoga suka sama ceritanyaa! See you in the next story


End file.
